


Imagine Finding Out About Sam's Secret Hobby

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hobbies, Sam's a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on April 21st, 2019.





	Imagine Finding Out About Sam's Secret Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on April 21st, 2019.

“Wow,” you finally said, eyebrows raised. You were honestly surprised as to why Sam had been sneaking off any time he’d had a spare minute over the past few months. Truthfully, you weren’t entirely sure if this was better or worse than your theory about him cheating on you.

“Y/N, I know it’s weird, but it’s a great way to get exercise, and this is the first time since I was a kid that I’ve gotten to explore the places we go for hunts!” Sam’s eyes were lit up with excitement as he launched into another description of his trips, and you found yourself nodding along, all the while trying not to laugh.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore, and you cut him off. “Sam, I just— This is  _really_  nerdy, Sam!” you laughed. “I mean, I think it’s cute that you love it so much, and I’ll definitely go with you next time, but…  _geocaching,_  Sam? Really?”

He rolled his eyes, pulling you closer as you slid your hands up his chest and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Don’t knock it till you try it, Y/N. Remember what you said about running?”

“Yes, because you never stop reminding me about it!”

Sam grinned and leaned his head down to peck you on the lips. “I promise you’ll have a good time. We can even pack a blanket and have a picnic by one of the caches in the forest. I promise.”


End file.
